


Thorny Vines

by VoicesWithFears



Category: Blood - Fandom, Homestuck, Pain - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, Sadstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesWithFears/pseuds/VoicesWithFears
Summary: if Zora killed/severely hurt someone hurting rem, like lens sister





	Thorny Vines

Zora felt the weight finally drop her on a half raised platform, probably a chair. Her wrists were tightened behind her, binding her in place. She fidgeted in place, but was pushed down. Her eyes squinted open, to see a dim basement. 

" Oh, so you're finally awake, you fucker "

Zora turned her head. Fuck, it was Lena. Scars crisscrossed her face, still red from the early fight. Zora tried to struggle out of her bonds, but failed. It was almost like it was pulling her back, tight against the chair. She turned to Lena, a mix of anger and fear in her face.

" Where. The fuck. Is Rem? What did you do to him? "

*slap*

" Now, that's not a very nice thing to say to your host, now is it? "

" Fuck you, WHERE IS REM?! "

*slap. this time it was harder*

" Quiet you. Now, I have business to attend to. "

Lena walked forward, and raised her hand. The vines on the walls curled, and so did the binds on her wrists. Something was coming out of the dark.. it was-

*OH GOD*

" REM! " 

Remy was in a horrifying state. Blood was littered on his face, his clothing was ripped in multiple places, and *a fucking green blade was in his lower chest.* Remy weakly looked up.

" Z- Zora? F- fuck, fuck... "

" REM! OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HI- HMMM?! " 

Suddenly, vines crept up Zora's neck, and started to slither up her face and around her mouth, silencing her. Zora was now struggling wildly, trying to break free, her muffled cries of rage echoed in the dark basement.

Lena walked forward, and put her hand on the knife in Remy's chest. 

" Now, let us continue, *shall we?* "

Lena walked forward, and a vine curled upwards from the ground, sharpening up to a green blade. Lena pulled it off, and pointed the knife to Remy's neck.

" So, do you now regret making such... Accusation towards me and my matesprite? And what did you mean about loving him more than you do? "

Zora trashed against the vines even harder now, trying to reach Remy, to hold him in her arms again. Trying to reach Lena, to push her away from Remy. 

Remy muttered something under his breath. This response made Lena laugh. She laughed with sick, venomous laughter. She stabbed Remy into the abdomen, and Remy gasped from the pain.

"Thank god you know you deserve this! You deserve even worse! Feel grateful that I'm not doing worse than this! ~" Lena said cheerfully. "Well! How does it feel to be stabbed Remy? I FELT THAT TOO YA KNOW."

Remy choked back on a sob, as Zora kept trying to fight the vines, desperately attempting to get closer. 

"I'm... Sorry... Lena."

"SORRY??? YOU THINK SORRY IS GOING TO SOLVE EVERYTHING YOU DID??? YOU BETRAYED ME AND MESTEK AND ACCUSED ME OF NOT LOVING HIM" 

Zora finally bit down on the vines, and made an opening. " LENA! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK! "

Zora broke out crying. 

" Just... let him be... He doesn't deserve this... "

Remy coughed up blood, staining the basement floor a dark, sickly red. Lena groaned, then waved her arms. The vines around Zora's arms went away, but the ones around her legs still clung on tight. Zora stumbled forward, then crawled over to Remy, who was harshly dropped onto the floor, both blades still in his body, vines wrapped around his legs as well. Lena started her way up the stairs, and Zora held Remy in her arms, crying. 

" Rem... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. "

" I couldn't save you... "

The door to the basement slammed shut, and they were plunged into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing. Story is from our RP group. Earth C : Once Again


End file.
